


Cosmic 69

by sinistercereal



Category: Rhett and Link, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bartender Link, College, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Nightclub, bisexual Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: It's finally Friday and Rhett can't wait to go live it up at one of the hottest clubs in town: Cosmic 69. The only thing is, the club is a gay club.





	Cosmic 69

It was Friday night at NC State University and that could only mean one thing: party time. Everyone had ran back to their dorm or apartment and got ready to go hit the bars and nightclubs. This was a typical Friday night. It was the one day of the week everyone looked forward to. The one day where they could just relax and be as careless and stress free as humanly possible.

Rhett ran back to his apartment with his roommates. He went into the bathroom and took a shower to wash off the sweat from that morning. He trimmed his beard and styled his hair. The blonde had to look good to impress the ladies. Rhett grabbed out a blue color shirt and jeans before looking at himself in the mirror. “Lookin good McLaughlin” He grinned and gave himself finger guns. Oh yeah. Tonight was going to be a blast.

The blonde grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to his friend Stevie. She had wanted to take him out to a nightclub that was super hard to get into. That girl had connections. Anyone that was anyone wanted to get into the Cosmic 69. It was one of those high class, underground nightclubs that people spoke about when it came to having the best drugs, alcohol, music, and sex. The only thing was that this club was a gay club. Rhett was going to have to work hard to find himself a lady that would want tp spend the night with him. The giant wasn’t gay but that didn’t mean that he didn’t catch himself looking at handsome men every now and again. Some guys really had it going on. If anything, this was going to be the blonde’s best Friday night ever. He checked his phone when Stevie managed to message him back. The game plan was on.

Stevie pulled up in her car and picked the gentle giant up. Thankfully, Rhett could sort of fit inside comfortably. It was hard for him to fit inside cars due to his massive height. “Ready to party?” Stevie smiled at him. She had put on more makeup than usual and was wearing skinny jeans with a dark blue blouse. Looks like both of them were going to try to get some tonight. Rhett could only smile.

“I can’t believe you even have connections with Cosmic 69 to get us in! This is every college student’s dream!”

“A girl has her ways”

If Stevie had been straight, Rhett would have totally married her. They were literally the same person. He had the blessing of meeting her in an art class during his freshman year that he had to take for gen ed credit. They both would crack up jokes and make fun of each other’s painting. Stevie had been his best friend since day one at college. Ever since then, these two had been around each other 24/7.

Rhett was so nervous for the night. So many thoughts ran through his head about what Cosmic 69 was going to be like. Was he going to meet the one? Would some girls drag him into the bathroom and have their way with him after they all got high and drunk? Maybe a guy? Who knows. Rhett wouldn’t complain. Tonight was his night and he was ready for it.

Stevie pulled up to the club and parked. There was a huge line outside with a bouncer at the door. The club was strict with who they let in and how many at a time. Not just anyone could get into Cosmic 69. Only the best of the best were allowed. And, thankfully, Rhett was about to experience that kind of life. Stevie led him to the door. The bouncer smiled and gave Stevie a hug before letting both of them inside the club. There was a small standing room in between the outside and the inside of the night club. It was a place for you to hang up your coat and get freshened up in the bathroom.

Rhett was literally sweating and jumping around. “I’m so nervous.”

Stevie smacked his stomach. “Calm down. You’re acting like a virgin. Man up or no girl is going to let you in their vagina tonight.”

Rhett just burst out laughing. Stevie had a way with words and Rhett loved her for it. She grabbed the man’s wrist and led him inside the nightclub. The club was full of loud rave music, a dance floor, hooka, alcohol, and who knows what. Stevie led Rhett over to one of the tables with a booth and sat down with him. Rhett stared like a kid in a candy store as he took in everything. “Man, the gays are living it up in this place.”

Stevie just chuckled. “Maybe you’ll get lucky with someone. You’re not the best dancer but you are tall and handsome.” She smirked. “Maybe even a guy will go after you.”

Rhett just rolled his eyes. “Come on now. We both know that gay guys are into girly looking men. And I aint no girly looking man. I look like a lumberjack.”

“Maybe you’re a walking sex fantasy”

He couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at that. “Totally. A weird tree x lumberjack fantasy.”

“Hey. You never know.”

They sat at the booth and ordered a couple rounds of hooka to get them a bit buzzed before hitting up the bar. Stevie ordered them both a beer. They didn’t want to get drunk asap. They were planning to enjoy their Friday night as much as possible. This was their night.

“Would you like another, sir?”

“Oh yeah-“ Rhett’s tongue got caught in his throat when he locked eyes with the bartender. The man was a brunette with dark brown hair, brushed back behind his ear. The man wore a black shirt and pants. His eyes were the color of the sea. Those eyes were the sky to his forest green. And boy did this man tangle the giant’s heart strings.

The man gave a confused smile and softly waved his hand in front of his face. “Sir…?”

Rhett immediately snapped out of it. “Y-Yes please”

The bartender took the empty bottle and replaced it with another before moving to the other side of the bar. Rhett licked his lips as he checked out that hot bartender. "Damn that is one tall drink of water..."

Stevie smirked when she caught Rhett checking the man out. “You are totally into him.”

“W-What?! N-No I’m not!” Rhett blushed and looked away.

“Oh yeah? Then why are you checking out his ass? You planning to ask him where he buys his pants at?”

“Oh shut up”

“Oh come on. I’ve know you were bi since day one. Just ask him out. Maybe he’ll give you a dance. If anything, a lap dance. Most of the workers will if you pay.” The club had a special feature that was unique to most night clubs: private shows. You put money down and the name of any worker and they would give you a private show. It was usually just lap dances but sometimes sex was on the table.

Rhett’s face turned a dark shade of red. “No no no no no no! I can’t do that! What if he’s married?!”

Stevie just rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go the bathroom.” She got up and filled out a ballet for Rhett and the bartender. It was the least she could do to help her friend hit a homerun that night. A bouncer came up to the bar later that evening and took Rhett to one of the backrooms and locked the door behind him. His face heated up when he noticed the bartender sitting nervously on the bed in the room.

He was going to kill Stevie later. He should have known that she didn’t have to go to the bathroom. They were practically the same person. Of course she would do something like this. Rhett blushed softly and walked over, sitting on the bed next to him. “Hello”

The man smiled softly back. “Hello” It was easy to tell that the bartender was obviously nervous as well.

They sat in silence for a bit before Rhett turned to him and went on a complete rant. “I’m really sorry about this. My friend thought you and I would be a good match so she kind of went behind my back and paid for us to have sex which I’m not actually into paying prostitutes to sleep with me because that is wrong- I mean a lapdance is one thing but- I just called you a prostitute. I didn’t mean it that way but are you a prostitute- I mean”

Rhett stopped ranting once he saw the other staring at him blankly in confusion and pure surprise from the run on sentences. “…..what?”

Rhett took a deep breath and put his hand out. “Rhett.”

The bartender smiled and shook his hand. “Charles. But you can call me Link. And no. I’m not a prostitute. I’m just a bartender.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “And I’ve never done this either. I was actually more surprised when I got dragged back here. Usually the dancers are the ones being called to the backrooms. Most guys just leave me their number and move on.”

Rhett chuckled softly. “I would have given you my number if my friend didn’t pay for them to lock us in this room together.”

Link chuckled back. “It’s really weird. They usually never lock the doors. It’s for the safety of the dancers. Your friend must be pretty scary for them to do that.”

“She has connections”

“That’s very scary”

Both of the men laughed at that. Rhett moved on the bed so he could face Link more. He was actually enjoying just having this time to talk to him. The giant did not usually find other guys that fast that he just clicked with. The only person that had ever clicked that fast was Stevie but they were basically each other. Link had moved so he could face the other as well.

Rhett smiled at the male. Link was pretty attractive. “Are you….gay?”

Link blushed and let out a light chuckle. “Actually no. I just happen to work here. The club pays great and has good work hours so I can still go to school and pay my rent.”

His heart suck a little. “Oh- wait. Where do you go to school?”

“NC State. I’m an engineering student.” Link noticed the sad look in the blonde’s eyes. He smiled at him. “I’ve never met a guy that I liked. Most guys here are just looking for a one night stand. Plus, they smell”

“I mean. I’m not really gay. My friend thinks I’m bi.” Rhett’s eyes widened as he smacked the guy on the arm. “Really?! So am I!”

“Ow!” Link jumped back a bit and looked at him before smacking him back. “Slow down, Hasselhoff! I’m fragile!”

He just laughed and grabbed the small man and wrestled him on the bed. Link chuckled and fought the giant down. “Get off of me! You freakin tree!” Rhett managed to pin Link down to the bed on his back and straddle his hips. Link blushed up at him.

“We should totally hang out! I mean, most engineering students lock themselves away and have no friends!”

“Hey! I have friends!”

Rhett smiled and ticked the man beneath him. Something about this boy made his heart happy. That cute burst of laughter from the brunette was enough to pump him full of energy. Link squirmed under the giant as he tried his best to push him off. “Uncle! Uncle! Release me tree!” Rhett smiled and rests his hands on the man’s hips as he watched him try to regain his breathing. He softly bit his lip and blushed when he realized what position they had taken.

“Link”

“Yeah?”

“Can I….kiss you?”

Link blushed and gave the giant a soft smile. “Yeah”

Neither of the boys had ever kissed another man before but damn were their fireworks when their lips connected. Rhett had lost track of what he was doing. All he knew was that he was kissing a hot man and it felt so right. He pulled the bartender’s clothes off and threw them across the room along with his own. Link had moved with Rhett and wrapped his legs around the giant and kissed him like their lives depended on it.

“Ahh~!” Link’s moan was what brought Rhett back down to Earth. Link bit his lip and blushed when he felt the giant’s penis press inside of him. Rhett growled and thrust the entire wood inside of the man before biting at the brunette’s neck. Link moaned and tangled his hand in Rhett’s hair as his body adjusted to the foreign object. They wasted no time before Rhett grabbed Link’s small waist and had his way with him. Link threw his head back and grabbed the sheets as the lumberjack pounded into him like a wild beast. Even though neither of these boys were gay, they surely were now.

The sex felt better than anything either of them had ever experienced in their entire life. Rhett smiled at Link before kissing him as he continued to abuse his prostate. It wasn’t long till both of them spilled. Rhett filled up Link as he came on their stomachs. Rhett held Link close as they calmed down and tried to figure out what just happened. They were literally talking and laughing a few minutes ago and were now covered in the scent of hot sex. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s stomach and used his chest as a pillow, making the giant blush and smile in complete and utter love.

“I….uh….sorry….”

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that… You just looked so cute and I lost it. I’ve never done that before…especially with a guy”

Link smiled at Rhett and kissed him on the lips. “Me neither.”

Rhett smiled and kissed Link back. “I know that this is kind of backwards but… would you go on a date with me?”

Link burst out laughing. “Of course I would”

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

“I think I pretty much already are”

The blonde smiled happily and kissed Link. “Well then, I’m happy to have you as my boyfriend, Charles”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this crazy story
> 
> Check out my other works and don't be afraid to hit me up on Tumblr (sinistercereal)


End file.
